110813doirsami
11:11 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:11 -- 11:11 GA: hi, sami 11:12 GA: you know about friendship... right? 11:13 AA: I know SO MUCH about friendship, GA! 11:13 AA: It is pretty much the best thing. 11:13 GA: omfg that is so good 11:13 GA: i was just talking to sanguineOracle, and it did not go well 11:14 GA: i can link it to you in a sec, for advanced advice giving on friendship 11:14 GA: it was a trainwreck 11:17 -- galactoidArrival GA sends http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/110813doirSO .txt -- 11:18 AA: Hmm. Yeah, I see what you mean. 11:18 GA: im thinking of never talking to oracle ever again just to quick fix my problem 11:19 AA: SO's not much of a chatterbug. I talked to her a little, but I was so hung up on the Jack situation at the time I think I was a little mopey. 11:19 GA: is RC a chatterbug? 11:20 GA: thinking of talking to RC next, and i want to be friends with *someon* 11:20 GA: **someone* 11:20 AA: She is definitely more willing to talk about silly stuff than SO! SO seems so serious... 11:20 AA: You're friends with me, GA! 11:20 GA: i mean, making a new friend! 11:20 GA: i have plenty of friends already 11:21 GA: but nonserious is good, i can be friends with nonserious people 11:22 GA: thanks for the friendly tips about being friends 11:22 AA: Well yeah, then RC is probably a good bet. She seems especially fond of talking about <3LUUUUURVE<3. 11:22 AA: Which isn't as cool as friendship, but it can be fun to talk about too. 11:22 GA: that sounds fun! 11:22 GA: oh, by the way... is dean dead? 11:22 AA: I don't know! I haven't heard from him since the memo. 11:23 GA: yeah im hoping he's not dead 11:23 GA: i was acting all pissed but he's a bumbling idiot and i cant stay more than moderately mad at him 11:23 AA: Me too. I was upset with him, and I definitely won't let him hurt our friends, but... 11:23 AA: ...I mean dead's a big deal! 11:23 GA: yeah 11:23 AA: There's no coming back from that. 11:23 AA: Unless you believe what RC and SO were saying... 11:23 AA: ...which I guess I do now. 11:24 GA: they can speak to dead people? 11:24 AA: They ARE dead people. 11:24 AA: Kinda. 11:24 GA: oh 11:24 GA: so they can speak to dead people. 11:24 AA: I'm not entirely sure how it works. All they tell me is "shenanigans." 11:24 GA: are they zombies? 11:24 GA: do you think they look all dead? 11:24 GA: i bet they do 11:25 AA: Hmm. I don't think they're zombies. RC looked really pretty in person. Not exactly human though... 11:25 AA: ...but I think that's because they're aliens. 11:25 GA: you met her? cool! 11:25 AA: Yeah, on Dorse. When I was dreaming. 11:26 AA: Only it turns out it's not really a dream. 11:26 GA: whats a dorse 11:26 GA: what do you mean not dreaming 11:26 AA: I guess since I'm "awake" now, whatever they mean by that, when I go to sleep I go to this place called Dorse instead of just dreaming. 11:26 AA: One of the trolls does, too. 11:26 GA: whoaaaa 11:26 GA: that sounds cool 11:26 AA: RC said there's another place, and that half of us go to one and half of us go to the other. 11:27 GA: which one? jossik? kikate? 'nullar?' balish? 11:27 AA: But Null and I were the only ones there. 11:27 AA: "Nullar" I guess. I just called her Null. 11:27 GA: make sure in your next dream you warn null about jack 11:27 GA: jack wants to hurt null 11:27 AA: Huh? He does?! 11:27 AA: THAT BUTTHOLE! 11:27 GA: yeah 11:27 GA: ooh, i wonder if i go to dorse or otherplace? 11:27 AA: I'm actually planning to message her anyway, so I'll tell her then. 11:27 GA: cool 11:27 GA: defo do that 11:28 GA: i dont actually know null, s/he's just been mentioned like once or twice 11:28 AA: Oh. I don't even know most of the trolls. Null and Balish are the only ones I've talked to. 11:29 GA: those are two i havent talked to 11:29 GA: ive talked to tlaloc, jossik, kikate, balish in that memo, and thats it 11:30 AA: I think Balish said the other place was called....Profit, or something like that. 11:30 AA: So Dorse and Profit. 11:30 GA: dorse and profit... cool 11:30 GA: oh, i should talk to balish 11:30 GA: maybe ill make friends with balish before rc, just as practice 11:30 AA: Hmm. He's not the friendliest. 11:31 GA: it will be a challenge 11:31 AA: He got all mad at me for giving Dean his handle. 11:31 GA: absolutely understandable 11:31 AA: It's just a rough exterior, but he can be a butthole. 11:31 GA: ill make sure to call him a rouch butt 11:32 GA: *rough 11:32 GA: *raunchy and rough 11:32 GA: maybe ill throw a <3 or two at that raunchy alien butt 11:34 GA: anyway 11:34 GA: i have best friends to make 11:34 GA: bye, sami, thanks for the help! 11:34 AA: Sure thing. 11:34 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:34 --